


Domestic Olicity One-Shots

by Izzi456



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Olicity Wedding, Season 3, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, pre-wedding, tommy alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzi456/pseuds/Izzi456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Domestic Olicity One-Shots :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) These are Domestic Olicity Fluff One-Shots set after Season 3. HOPE YOU ENJOY :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity grocery shopping--domestic fluff :)

"You've _never_ grocery shopped before?"  
"Of course I have, I just....I don't know what to get. Right now. Because we're going to be travelling. Do we even need to go grocery shopping?"  
Felicity rolled her eyes. "Yes, we do. We're going to at least get snacks because I'm starving."  
"Can't we just go to a restaurant or something?"  
Felicity turned to the side to face Oliver. "Oliver. We can't spend all our money on restaurants all the time. I mean, I basically turned down Ray's Vice President offer, and you don't have a job. We're going grocery shopping."  
Oliver grumbled something.  
"Hey, c'mon," Felicity said, rubbing Oliver's thigh, "let's not argue, okay? We're just going grocery shopping. It will take twenty minutes max."  
Oliver looked down at Felicity's hand on his thigh. "You're right," he said. Then he looked back up at the road. "And please don't do that while I'm driving."  
Felicity looked at him, keeping her hand on his thigh. She smirked, "Does it....bother you?"  
Oliver looked at Felicity again, and then back to the road. "As much as I really want you to do that, we're going to crash if I get distracted."  
Felicity sighed as she slowly took her hand off his thigh. "Alright. Later then," she said coyly.  
She could see Oliver smiling and turned back in her seat to face forward.  
"Oh, there!" Felicity said a second later, pointing to a Ralph's.  
Oliver pulled into the right lane and a couple minutes later they were headed into the grocery store.  
"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asked. They had already found a couple of snacks to buy, but Oliver was way behind Felicity in the cereal aisle. He was leaning down and looked mesmerized by something.  
"I never knew they had so many different types of cereal. They've got Froot Loops with marshmallows _and_ Lucky Charms. That's basically the same thing. Why would they need both?"  
Felicity couldn't help but smile. Oliver being fascinated by cereal was hilarious. "Oh my god. You're really wondering why they have more than one type of cereal?"  
"Well, I mean I don't know why they have basically two types of the same cereal."  
Felicity rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not going to start questioning cereal market competition. C'mon, we've got more shopping to do."  
"Alright, I'm coming," Oliver said as he stood up and caught up with her as she went down the aisle with the cart.  
Oliver eventually got in front of her, as he was much taller and had much bigger strides than she did. Felicity couldn't help but just stare at him. And it wasn't just because he had a nice body, he did. It was because she just imagined them being together, just the two of them, for years, and now they finally were. They were grocery shopping together. Watching him try to look at both sides of every aisle in case he was going to miss something, was strange for her, but in a good way. Oliver Queen: fugitive, then vigilante, then the League of Assassin's Al Sa-him, grocery shopping. It was what normal people did. And she loved it.  
Oliver slowed down and Felicity caught up with him.  
"Hey," she said, trying not to startle him. Well, it wasn't very hard not to startle him, he'd had too much combat training to really be startled by anything or anyone anymore.  
"Yeah?" He turned to her while they kept walking.  
"Do you realize that we're actually being normal people right now? Like, no one is hunting us or trying to kill us. We're grocery shopping. Like normal people."  
Oliver smiled, "I don't think I've been normal in....eight years. And even eight years ago I was a spoiled dickhead, so I don't think that counts."  
Felicity laughed. She looked at him and lifted her hand to turn his head towards hers. She kissed him softly. After she pulled back, they looked at each other for a second before Felicity turned back to face forwards. "We're pretty normal."  
"Wonder how long it's going to last," Oliver said jokingly. But inside, Felicity was wondering the exact same thing. How long until one of Oliver's enemies, that she probably didn't know about, caught up with him? With them? How long until something happened in Starling and they had to rush back? How long until-  
She shook her head slightly, trying to keep those thoughts out of her head. She just had to enjoy it while it lasted. And hey, it had been a week so far, and they were doing fine. Better than fine. This was the happiest she had ever seen Oliver, and she had to admit that this was the happiest she had been herself, too. She couldn't think about the future right now. They were grocery shopping together, and then they would find a motel for the night. Then tomorrow morning they would up and leave again, and just drive. Alone. Together. She smiled as she looked at Oliver walking next to her.  
Alone together.

 

\----------  
\----------

**a/n:**  
**So I started writing this and when I got to the cereal part I....well I just starting writing something really depressing. Here's an alternate little section of the cereal part, if you want to read it:**

"Oh my god," Oliver said softly. He reached his hand out to touch one of the cereal boxes. Felicity was worried now, and pulled the cart backwards towards him.  
"What is it?"  
Oliver pulled out a cereal box slowly.  
"Crunch Berries?" Felicity asked. She didn't know if right now was the good time to ask him why he was so emotional over Crunch Berries cereal. "Do you want to get them?" She was confused and a little weird-ed out by him right now and didn't quite know what to do.  
Oliver let out a little laugh. "No I just..." He stood up slowly with the box in his hand, "...Tommy had come over for breakfast one morning in second grade because we had an early field trip. My dad...my dad had offered to give him a ride to the school and we had this cereal. It used to have a tiny," Oliver smiled. Felicity waited for him to continue, "action figure prize inside, and we both wanted it because we had just finished the box. And...and we were fighting over who got the action figure. I remember my argument was that it was my house and so it belonged to me, but my dad had come in and told me that Tommy should get to have it because he was a guest."  
Felicity looked at him while he kept looking at the box. His smile had turned sad.  
"You couldn't see the prize inside until you unwrapped it. We, meaning my dad, had decided that Tommy would get the action figure, and I couldn't argue with him about it. But when Tommy unwrapped it there were two inside. I remember I was so happy that Tommy and I both got to have one. He gave it to me and we played with them all morning. We even took them on the field trip."  
"Oliver," Felicity said softly, grabbing his hand in both of hers.  
Oliver looked up. He shook his head and put the box back on the shelf. He squeezed Felicity's hand and took the grocery cart.  
"Oliver, I'm sorry," Felicity said, catching up to him.  
"Hey, it was years ago. I just...seeing the cereal box..."  
"I know. I can take the cart if you want," Felicity offered.  
"No, no I got it. I'm fine. It's fine. It's just a cereal box. We have other stuff to get."  
Felicity pursed her lips and walked beside him. He kept his eyes forward, not even looking at the aisles for anything to buy. She decided to just not bother him about it. Hopefully he would be fine in awhile or so.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:**   
>  **So...uh yeah. I'm sorry. I love Tommy so much. I don't know why I wrote that, but I decided that this one-shot shouldn't be depressing af, so I rewrote it and yeah. But I did like the alt version I wrote, so I just decided to keep it in. As an alternative.**
> 
> **Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	2. Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. NOT REALLY DOMESTIC BUT WHATEVER :)
> 
> This story is from Tommy's POV because I am in denial and he is still alive. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Right before Olicity's wedding, approximately 2 years after Season 3 :)

"Tommy, I have to go check on Felicity but please check on Oliver."  
"He's fine, Laurel."  
"Tommy. Please. Just go check on him."  
"But-"  
"For me?"  
Tommy looked at her. Those puppy dog eyes got him every time, no matter what. And she knew it. "Fine. For you."  
She smiled and let go of his hand, heading off to her hotel room where Felicity was.  
Twenty minutes until his best friend and the love of his life were getting married. It's not like Tommy "couldn't believe it" or anything, he could. As soon as he saw Felicity and Oliver together, before they knew they loved each other, he knew that they were meant to be. It was obvious to everyone, but he liked to think he saw it first.  
Tommy knocked on Oliver's hotel room door. "Oliver?"  
Silence.  
Then: "Tommy?"  
He did not sound so good. "Oliver, are you okay?" he said, opening the door. He figured if he wasn't supposed to come in Oliver would've told him by now.  
Oliver was sitting on the hotel bed with his head in his hands, his freshly pressed suit for the wedding becoming wrinkled. The room wasn't a mess, so Tommy knew he wasn't mad or anything, but why was he so-  
"I'm nervous, Tommy."  
Tommy couldn't quite believe the words he had just heard. Oliver Queen. Survived being stuck in hell for five years. Stoic, seemingly emotionless, King of the Straight Face, was nervous?  
"Seriously?" Tommy asked, almost laughing.  
Oliver looked up. He had legitimate worry in his eyes, and Tommy immediately became serious.  
"Oliver, dude. There's nothing to be nervous about."  
Oliver stood up, still not saying a word. He walked around the room slowly.  
"This is ridiculous, Oliver. Why are you nervous?"  
He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets.  
"I can't help you if you won't tell me why," Tommy said, leaning against the door.  
"I-I just....I'm getting married."  
"Yeah, to Felicity. In," he looked at his watch, "eighteen minutes. Did you forget?" He said jokingly.  
Oliver sighed. "I just....what if she, I don't know, decides she doesn't want to get married and then runs off in the middle of the wedding in front of everyone?"  
"Oh my god," Tommy said, laughing. Oliver looked at him and then back down. Tommy pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Oliver, grabbing Oliver's arm and forcing him to look him in the eye. "Look, I'm only laughing because it's completely ludicrous, Oliver. She isn't going to run out on you, the wedding is going to be amazing, and then you'll be married to her. Felicity. You'll be married to the freaking love of your life for the past five years, man. Five years you've been waiting for this. There is absolutely no reason to be nervous." Tommy let go of his arm.  
"But why am I nervous then?" Oliver asked in a quiet voice.  
"I honestly haven't got a clue. She makes you happy right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you make her happy?"  
"I think so."  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oliver, don't be an idiot. Of course you do. Or else you wouldn't be getting married in fifteen minutes. Believe me-" just then his phone rang.  
He stepped back and fished his phone out of his pocket. A text from Laurel. It read: **Code Red: Felicity freak out.**  
He groaned. Both of them?  
Oliver leaned over to try and read the text. It wouldn't help him much if he knew she was also freaking out, so Tommy put the phone back in his pocket quickly before he saw.  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh, just Laurel. She wants me to come and help her with something. Nothing to freak out about. Look," Tommy said grabbing his shoulders. Oliver was slightly taller than him and much more muscular (not that Tommy would ever admit that out loud), so it probably looked weird. "You love Felicity. She loves you. Snap out of it, and don't wrinkle your suit. Your wedding is in fifteen minutes. This is the happiest day of your life, okay? Don't ruin it by being stupid." Tommy stepped back and turned towards the door.  
Oliver smiled slightly. "Okay. Fifteen minutes. I can do this."  
Before he closed the door he looked back in one more time and Oliver was sitting on the bed again. He was definitely going to wrinkle that suit, but Tommy decided not to bug him again. He had enough on his mind.

After latching the door Tommy fast walked to Laurel's room.  
"Laurel? Felicity?" He said through the door when he got there.  
Laurel opened the door. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room. "I have to go to the bathroom, please talk to her." She pushed past him, kissing his cheek, "I'll see you at the wedding."  
"You're just going to leave?" Before Tommy even finished the question she was out the door.  
"Ohhh-kay," he said, slowly turning around.  
Ah, see, the difference between Oliver's freak out and Felicity's freak out was that Felicity apparently found it helpful to pace quickly around the room. In her wedding dress.  
"Felicity, hey."  
Felicity was rubbing her hands together. She looked up at him like she had just noticed that he was there. "Oh hey Tommy. Did Laurel leave?" She looked confused.  
"Uh, yeah. Just left. She told me you were...freaking out?"  
Felicity laughed dryly. "What gave you that impression?"  
"Haha, funny. Felicity, why are you freaking out?"  
"Because I'm getting married today."  
"Yes..." Tommy said slowly, trying to coax more out of her. She was still pacing. Every ten seconds her back would be turned to him.  
"Have you seen Oliver?"  
Tommy sighed inwardly. "Yes. He's just in his room, he's fine," he lied.  
To his surprise, her face fell. "Oh."  
Ah. Okay. New direction: "Felicity, I lied. He's nervous as hell."  
Felicity slowed her pacing and looked at him with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. "He is?"  
"He came right out and told me. Your stone-faced fiancee admitted to me that he was nervous you were going to run out on him or something."  
Felicity laughed. "Why would he think that?"  
Tommy shrugged.  
"That's crazy! I wouldn't run out on him."  
"I know. That's what I told him." The clock was ticking and these two were starting to drive Tommy insane. "So, why are you nervous Felicity?"  
She didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, "I just think it's too big of a step. Like, what if this ruins everything? We've been great for the past two years. Hardly any problems. In all areas." She paused. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that I just meant..." She mumbled.  
Tommy was used to her inappropriate babbling so he just waited until she got back to her point.  
She took a deep breath. "This is going to change everything, right?"  
Tommy took a deep breath, "I don't think so. Look, Oliver's still going to be Oliver. You're still going to be you. It doesn't matter if you have a ring on your finger or not. The only thing that's going to change is your last name, really. That's it. You're going to wake up tomorrow morning with the same Oliver that you woke up with two nights ago. Well, hopefully it'll be a bit different than two nights ago, as you weren't having sex then, right? Did you guys do the 'no sex until married after you get engaged' thing?"  
Felicity looked at him for a minute with a small smile playing at her lips. She then decided to ignore his last comment, and contemplated what he had told her before that. She sighed. "I don't know..."  
"Felicity. It's going to be fine. You'll be fine. If not, you'll work it out. You always do. You're getting married to Oliver, the love of your life, in ten minutes, and everything will be fine. I promise."  
"But what if it's not?" She asked quietly.  
"You'll just have to trust me."  
She sighed and finally stopped pacing. "Okay. Okay, fine. I'm fine," she said in a slightly squeaky voice. "I'm fine," she said again, lowering her voice.  
Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't seem completely fine, but it was close enough. She'd get over it soon...he hoped. Eight minutes was probably not enough time, but she'd have to do it.  
"Okay great, _Ross_ ," Tommy said smirking.  
Felicity rolled her eyes.  
Tommy continued, "Now I have to go to Best Man stuff. And you do your bride stuff. Please don't be late or anything."  
She looked at him quizzically, "How could I be late? I'm here already, the wedding is downstairs."  
Tommy shrugged, smiling. "Oliver will probably find a way to be late, knowing him. I really have to go though."  
"Okay. Thank you Tommy, really."  
Tommy smiled and headed out the door.  
He leaned against the wall outside. This was going to be interesting.

Tommy was standing at the altar with the priest. A few people were still filing in, and Oliver wasn't there yet.  
"Am I late?" He heard from behind him. He turned around and there was Oliver, a little out of breath.  
"Surprisingly, you are not. First time in your whole life."  
Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes, then he went to his place next to the priest and clasped his hands behind his back stiffly. Guess he wasn't over his jitters yet.  
"Oliver, are you okay?" Tommy asked him.  
Oliver made a grumbling noise that did not sound like he was okay. Everyone had sat down now. Just waiting for the the wedding party and the bride herself.  
He leaned forward, "Oliver-"  
Then the wedding march started to play. Oh, Oliver was lucky he wasn't any later than he was. Tommy leaned back.  
There was nothing to do now but just let the wedding run itself. Whatever happened now was out of his hands.  
Tommy looked at Oliver as Felicity's bridesmaids came down the aisle with Oliver's groomsmen. Oliver was fidgeting with his hands behind his back, almost the exact way that Felicity was doing just ten minutes ago.  
"Idiots," he heard John very quietly whisper to him. Tommy smiled and nodded back at him. They definitely were. Idiots in love.  
And then finally, Felicity and her father were coming around the corner.  
Everyone stood up.  
Her eyes were cast down for a second before she looked up at Oliver.  
When she did her eyes immediately softened and her face became relaxed. All that nervousness Tommy had had the pleasure of dealing with had instantly vanished. She loosened her grip on her bouquet and looked more relaxed as she walked slowly down the aisle with her father.  
Tommy looked back at Oliver and his hands were unclasped, and not fidgeting, but Tommy couldn't see his face to make sure he was okay.  
When Felicity finally got to the altar, Oliver walked smoothly over and took Felicity's now free hand. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that no one but Felicity could hear. She smiled and ushered him back to the altar.  
When Oliver had turned around, he had a soft smile on his face, and he never took his eyes off of Felicity.  
As soon as they had taken one look at each other, gone were their dumb worries and they were the happiest Tommy had ever seen them be when they were together.  
He smiled to myself.  
They were going to be fine. Just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:**  
>  hehe, _Code Red_ ;) ;)  
>  Also that Friends reference? Yes, you did see a Friends reference. Not my fault, they just pop outta nowhere. ;)  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
